Seventeen is a Deadly Number
by Starleenabright
Summary: Maximum Ride and her brother and sister were adopted. Max is a good singer, smart, and deadly. When she turns seventeen her world is shone in a new light. No one in their right mind will pick on her now. But when a dark and mysterious boy moves to her town, will he know how to react when she finds him intriging. Rating may change. Fax soon! NO WINGS!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope everybody likes it. This is my first Maximum Ride Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I am not that awesome.**

Seventeen is a Deadly Number

I'm Maximum Ride, a great singer, a smart girl, and deadly. I usually keep the deadly part to myself; don't want to freak too many people out. I live with my adopted mother, her daughter Ella Martinez, my brother Iggy Ride, and my sister Angel Ride.

Iggy, Angel, and I's parents died around the time Angel was born. That was eight years ago and I still never talked about them. It doesn't hurt; they kicked me out when I was eleven. Iggy was five at the time and our parents adored him and little two year old Angel. Apparently it had been too costly to keep me around, so I was kicked out.

I knew my way around town so I went straight to an adoption agency. They easily took me in their care. Soon after though word around town was that my parents were abusing Iggy and Angel. I went out looking for the agency woman whom I had first spoken to and told her what I heard. She had called the police and they went to my old house, coming right into a scene where my father was beating little Angel. They immediately arrested my parents and brought my brother and sister to the agency.

Three years later my new mother had taken us in. Being fourteen I had hormonal problems, though I was happy to be out of the agency. There was finally someone who wanted my family and I. Soon later I discovered why, but that's a story for a different time.

A year after being adopted I began going to school. The other kids laughed at me and picked on me because I was smart. I was a loner, nobody wanted to be friends with a 'nerd'. No one new that while I was at the agency i was trained in combat. Weapons or no weapons I was deadly. I couldn't teach Iggy yet, he barely understood anything even though he now goes to school also. He just happened to be a good kid and had a lot of friends.

Being at school again reminded me that I very much dislike people who aren't family. They remind me too much of my true parents.

* * *

After two years of school, being bullied and picked on, I finally stood up for myself.

_Flash Back, the day I turned seventeen._

_I was walking trough the halls towards my Algebra 3 class when some jerk purposefully pushes me into the lockers. I snap my head back and forth looking for the culprit. There! The Blonde Bimbo, Dylan, had a smug look on his face trying to contain his laughter. Today was my freaking birthday and someone was already ticking me off! _

_So I walk up to the Bimbo, pocking his very muscular chest."Who do you think you are? Thinking you can just push me into the effing lockers! I've had enough of everybody's bull crap. I've been here three years and none of yau'll have changed how you act towards me. This ends today," my hands were clenched in fists, ready to fire. My entire stance said that I was going to punch him, though he payed no attetion to that. He just had a shcocked, and kind of scared expression on his face. Yeah, my words have had ice in them since age eleven. _

_Finally my fist rose and connected with his face. I made sure it was not a death blow, just one to break his nose. After that everyone stayed away from me. That was the day I got my courage back. _

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

**I hope yau'll liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Weather you liked it, didn't like it, hated it, or thought it was okay I wanna know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

Seventeen is a Deadly Number

Chapter 2

I quickly looked away, embarrassed of what was to come to me. I had made the mistake of looking a few seconds too long at the newest boy Jackson High had gifted us.

Everyone was gawking at her gawking at the new guy. Okay, so he made her do a double take. His body stance while standing against the wall showed that he was willing to burst anyone's bubble for bursting his. He was good looking too. Dark brown hair, nearly black was to his ears. I noted that his hair was in his eye, which he never moved to get it out of the way. His obsidian eyes were cold and empty of emotion. He was obviously trained as she was, though I never noticed him at the adoption agency.

I looked at my tray of untouched food, wondering if I could eat with everyone staring at her. I nearly decided to just give up and leave when another tray plopped down next to mine. I nearly jumped but held it in thinking it was one of the guys Nudge was trying to set her up with.

When I looked to my right I was shocked to see the new guy. I mean, the guy was gorgeous. Not that I would mention that out loud. I'm sure many other girls would want him sting at their table. Instead he was standing here in front of her with a hopeful expression. "May I sit here with you?" Those simple six words had her emotions springing all over the place.

Nobody usually asked to sit with her at lunch. So I said yes and he sat down. A reasonable distance away from her, though she wanted to be closer for some unknown reason.

"By the way, I'm Nick Walker. Do call me Fang though, I prefer that more," well then, pushy much?

I looked him in the eyes and had a prickly feeling up my right side. "Maximum Ride at your service, but sorry, I don't take orders. Call me Maxie, Maxine, or anything of that sort and I will rip your throat out and feed it to my dog," knew I was completely capable of it too.

A chuckle, not a nervous one, fell from his lips. He leaned closer to me to where his lips were right beside my ear. "You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of," as if to confirm this, he lightly pressed a kiss too my ear that sent waves of heat trough me.

I never once felt the need to punch him for being so close to me. It felt right, as if he was supposed to be there.

Fang and I had nearly every class together. The teachers must have heard about what happened at lunch and decided it was a good thing to give me the job of getting Fang caught up. We made it seem like it wasn't just a boatload of work. He even said 'Now you are at my service Maximum Ride,' I nearly punched him then and there, but decided against it.

Once I got home my mom told me we were going to meet the new neighbors tonight. Great, another family to complain about her singing in the middle of the night.

Mom also told me there was a boy my age and a boy Iggy's age. Well this is even better, more guys that are going to hit on me.

**You're probably wondering, and yes it is going to be Fang's family. Will going over there be good or not? Let's find out. **


End file.
